The present disclosure relates to the exchange of funds, and, more specifically, to systems and methods for an on-demand cash network in which account-holders fulfill transaction requests from other account-holders.
E-mail is a crucial tool in today's business world. E-mail applications serve as a central hub to exchange digital messages between employees and contacts in business channels across the vast majority of industries. However, e-mail applications such as e-mail clients or e-mail web clients have, over time, become stereotypical in their offerings. Today's e-mail systems are based on a store-and-forward model, in which an email system accepts a message, stores it, and forwards it on elsewhere with the assistance of a mail server.
Further, most e-mail applications provide a basic framework of features to users. These features often include alerts, calendar functions, and fundamental correspondence. Systems and methods described herein may determine that a message sent using a sender account to a first user account of an email application is unopened for a first predetermined amount of time. The present disclosure further describes systems and methods that may in response to determining that the message is unopened for the first predetermined amount of time, transmit the message to a second user account on a predetermined escalation list, wherein the predetermined escalation list is configured using the sender account prior to sending the message to the first user account. Systems and methods disclosed herein may also restrict the first user account from performing an action associated with the message.